


forget-me-not

by orphan_account



Series: blue lips, blue veins [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Velvet Room Attendant Minato, brief mentions of death, its a mess, oof this was gnna be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were always togetheruntil they werent, and he didnt know when that happened





	forget-me-not

They’ve always been very close, inseparable, even if they were twins. Birds of a feather, or perhaps cut from the same cloth, as one might say. It didn’t matter what was said about them. They had each other, even though their parents argued sometimes and they had to fend for themselves for days at a time, and that’s all that mattered.

Until the fateful day of the car crash; which, no pun intended, crashed and burned. It left Minato by himself, for the first time in all his seven years of living, and . . . he wasn’t scared, actually. He wasn’t exactly sure on what he thought about the supposed loss of his sister.

How could he be, when she was still right there with him? Except . . . bloody, and, sometimes, she flickered and she couldn’t touch him. They couldn’t hold hands like they used to during dinner time at the table, sitting on the comfortable rug, because there wasn’t the same dinner table and comfortable rug anymore from their – his? – childhood.

He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, but he felt perhaps anxious when her body turned out to be twisted in multiple ways that just _felt_ like how her body shouldn’t bend like that.

So he took comfort in the fact that he wasn’t alone, even when he was told that Minako was gone, when he’d grow up and she would stay the same, mangled seven-year-old that had supposedly died in a car crash.

But if she was dead, how could he actually see her?

Minato supposed that didn’t matter, because she was there with him, when he got shoved into an orphanage barely a few days after the deaths with sad and what he later discovered was pitying looks. Multiple ‘sorry for your loss’es when he’d shrug whenever he was asked where his parents were, then point to the orphanage just up the hill, because he was never allowed to play too far from what he supposed he should call his home.

It’s fine. It didn’t really matter. In some odd way, death was an almost comfort to him. It would baffle him, had he any indifference to it.

* * *

Minato didn’t expect for S.E.E.S. to come along, or for them to actually employ him as their leader. He dreams and sees a pretty blue room that occupies a white-haired woman with golden eyes and a man slouched forward that has an unsettlingly long nose.

* * *

He meets Aigis and tries to help her as best as he can

* * *

He meets Ken and feels a pang of unwanted pity for the ten-year-old.

* * *

He was so caught up in everything that his sister is gone, and as he spends a sleepless night, he feels crushed under the weight of the loneliness.

* * *

Minato meets Ryoji and he can’t help but to feel at least a little bit better about his loneliness. Minato doesn’t speak much, because he never really has; and Ryoji does most of the talking for the both of them to comfortably fill up the void of silence and push it so it’s just a mere buzz.

He feels . . . better with Ryoji around, almost.

They kiss, and nothing’s been confirmed, but when Minato gets the guts to finally say something about a date, Ryoji asks for the Wild Card to kill him with a small smile on his face. Minato refuses, and the smile turns sad.

* * *

He fights Nyx, and is filled with another loneliness.

* * *

Minato awakes in a room with no memories and he’s told that his name is Yuuki and that he’s a new attendant.

He rolls with it, because he cant do anything else.

* * *

He enjoys talking with Belladonna when the singer takes her breaks from playing the usual music. The Demon Painter is also nice to talk to, teaches Yuuki how to paint, and Nameless talks and teaches him how to play the piano when the blindfolded man isn’t busy.

Yuuki once asked about the blindfold in the middle of sessions, and is met with a sad smile and a quick change of topic.

* * *

It’s sudden, but he’s introduced to Yu Narukami by Margaret, and is told that he’ll be this new Wild Card’s attendant. He agrees, readily, but he doesn’t speak too much to Narukami other than the occasional request for a weapon or a persona. Or maybe just something from outside, but only rarely, because he’s afraid that he’ll be met with disappointment from his . . . Siblings?

Yes, it feels right to call them siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer but lol yknow.


End file.
